


Through The Woods

by FireFlySlick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Veronica has been running through the woods for what feels like miles, when finally, her pursuer catches her...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Through The Woods

As the air brushes against Veronica’s bare skin, giving her burning muscles a brief chance to relax, she feels just about ready to collapse...

She didn’t know how long she had been running, but she saw no signs of her pursuer. She had no idea how far ahead of her pursuer she was, or if her pursuer had given up and gone home. Regardless, she still kept her head on a swivel, keeping an eagle’s eye out, just in case.

She looks over her shoulder one more time before bringing herself to a stop. She uses the brief moment of rest to catch her breath, and lean against a sycamore tree, thankful for the seeming abundance of them.

The bark didn’t exactly feel pleasant against her naked body, but it was better than the other oak and birch trees that lived in plentiful numbers in the area.

Her lungs thank her for the rest, finally letting up on the sharp pains that were beginning to overcome her. Part of her felt thankful for the situation, she definitely needed the exercise, but she didn’t expect she would be getting it quite like this...

She looks around the great sycamore tree once again, still seeing no sign of the person who was giving her chase.

Her eyes shut themselves, and she let out a deep sigh of relief. Her mind begins to wander away for a moment, as she also gives herself a once-over, pushing her long brunette locks out of her face, she surprises herself that the whole of her slender form isn’t absolutely drenched in sweat.

She tries to focus on other things that should allow her body to calm down before she begins to run again. She runs her toes through the grass at her feet, enjoying the pleasant coolness that the soft ground exhibits.

Gathering herself once again, she starts to feel ready to start running once more. She takes a deep breath in, and prepares to run off further into the woods.

”Going somewhere?”

The scream that escaped Veronica’s throat as she stumbled back, falling onto her rear pierces her own eardrums. Terror fills her to the brim as her heart rate picks up to an impossible rate.

Her pursuer stands above her, her eyes filled with no trace of logic, or reason, just pure animalistic desire.

The pursuer lunges at her, giving Veronica no chance to escape, or even crawl backwards before her hands are held against the ground.

”Sam-Samantha?” Veronica croaks as she looks her pursuer up and down, seeing her sweat-soaked, pleasantly plump body. Her eyes escape the view of Samantha’s exposed large breasts, and down to a fully erect, uncut cock.

Veronica swallows a lump in her throat before Samantha lines up to shove her member as deep inside of Veronica as she can. Veronica thanks whatever god watches over them that her pussy was still rather wet all things considered.

Samantha’s cock slides in with little resistance, and both women let out breathy soft moans into the air as the thoughts of the chase leading up to this moment escape them.

Samantha has no control over herself, she bucks her hips forcing her cock deep inside of her lover, pulling it out just to her head, and then shoving it back inside. Her heavy balls slam against Veronica’s ass, making her wince slightly, but the pain is nowhere near enough to make her even consider slowly down.

Veronica’s thoughts did her no better. She had been running for so long, seemingly trying to escape this, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t actually want it so fucking bad. She needed it, and the blonde futanari above her knew it too damn well.

A soft pressure continuously built up inside of both lovers. It built more quickly for Samantha, as her lust had driven her this far, and her cock had been pleading for release for hours at this point. It was a dangerous game, holding back for this long. Veronica knew it just as well. What little thoughts she could form found herself wondering if perhaps she went a little too far.

The question, however, was swiftly answered when she felt her girlfriend’s cock slam deep inside of her again, spreading her pussy, and grinding against her walls like nothing else ever could.

Samantha eyes her girlfriend up and down, her eyes still alight with lust as she enjoys the view of Veronica’s breast bouncing with every thrust, and seeing her girlfriend’s eyes roll to the back of her head as her tongue lulled out of her mouth, having no control placed over it, or frankly, the rest of her body. Veronica was pure putty for Samantha to have her way with, and that was just how Samantha liked it.

Veronica feels her girlfriend’s cock press against her cervix, spreading it apart, and pushing the head of her girlfriend’s eight inch dick inside of her womb. For most girls, according to Samantha, this was too much, but Veronica relished in being mercilessly fucked like this.

Samantha’s moans were subtle, mostly on purpose so that she could hear Veronica’s constant loud moaning. It bordered on screaming in pleasure at points, but regardless of the volume, it was pure music of Samantha, and it drove her to thrust her hips further and faster than she was before; and the only thing that really threatened to stop her was the impending orgasm that she so desperately desired.

Somehow, Samantha had managed to hold her own orgasm off; as the soft shaking of her girlfriend’s body, even as Veronica brought her legs up and wrapped them around Samantha’s hips was tipping her off to something truly special.

It was an intense struggle, but it was all made worth it when Samantha stuttered out, through thick drawn-out moans, “Oh f-fuck, S-Sami- I’m cumming!”

The pressure inside of Veronica explodes inside of her as all of the feelings of orgasm electrify her entire body. She’s absolutely powerless as her body goes limp, and she only becomes a vessel for Samantha’s pleasure.

A vessel, which Samantha so desperately needed. Finally, she allows her body to release, and the inevitable orgasm brings pure pleasure through her entire body as she feels her balls churn, before they begin to empty.

Cum fills Veronica’s womb as Samantha forces her cock as deep into her girlfriend as she can manage. As load after load of spunk fills Veronica, Samantha actually has to pull out, shooting a few remaining loads all over Veronica’s stomach, tits, and face.

As the orgasms wane for both women, they both collapse, Samantha falling to Veronica’s side, her eyes closing themselves as it feels like her body doesn’t even have the energy to keep her eyes open.

Veronica’s, however, after she wipes the semen from her face, can open just fine. She looks deeply at her girlfriend, waiting for the both of them to calm down a bit more before attempting to say anything whatsoever.

A few moments pass, and both women had sufficiently caught their breaths.

”Please... Tell me that’s the last time you’re ever going to do that to me...” Samantha huffs, the ache of her legs finally catching up with her.

Veronica laughs as she turns and rests her head on her girlfriend’s chest, “Depends on you, babe,” she looks up to Samantha, “If I can get you to exercise without using my pussy as incentive, then yes.”

”Ugh... Fine... I feel-,” her words are cut off by a short yawn, “I feel like if I can avoid a run like _that_ again, I’ll do anything.”

Veronica flashes a smile up to her girlfriend, before picking herself up using the same sycamore as earlier to support herself once she realizes that her legs feel like jelly as well, “Well, that’s fantastic! Now, let’s go home and bathe, _someone_ made a mess all over me,” she giggles again, flashing a wink down to her girlfriend.

The only response she received however, was a subtle snoring.

She freezes as she looks down to find Samantha in a deep sleep. Her heart sinks as she realizes just what happened.

Somehow, someway, she forgot how deeply her girlfriend slept when she was like this, she’s at a loss for words as the reality of not quite thinking ahead drops down onto her a sack of bricks...

Veronica, in that moment, did not several things: how she was going to get Samantha home, how long it would be until Samantha awoke, or, how in the ever-loving fuck, Samantha was going to manage to pay her back for this...


End file.
